Neznámé místo
by SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock a John byli s Moriartym na bazéně a bomba vybuchla. Tak jak to, že se probudili a ne v nemocnici?


Sherlock je vzhůru, ale oči neotevírá. Slyší zpěv několika druhé ptáků, ale i když jisté znalosti ornitologie má, tyhle opeřence podle hlasu nepoznává. Krom nich jde slyšet jen šumění větru v trávě a ve větvích vzdálených stromů. Tato zvuková kulisa se nemění, a tak po pár minutách Sherlock otevře oči.

Nad ním se rozprostírá šmolkově modré nebe, jehož jednolitost nenarušuje ani ten nejmenší obláček. Díky perifernímu vidění není těžké poznat, že leží v trávě, jejíž zelená barva by ve zlomku vteřiny vyvolala podobný odstín v obličejích všech majitelů zahrad a správců parků.

Sherlock se pomalu postaví. Ležel ve svahu mírného kopce, spíš vyvýšeniny, odkud má výhled na zelené pláně okolo a háj stromů na úpatí.

Ovšem tohle je špatně.

Sherlock zavře oči a přitiskne si špičky prstů ke spánkům. Co se stalo? Jak se ocitl tady? Poslední, co si pamatuje, je bazén.

Pozval Moriartyho na schůzku, aby ho vylákal na světlo, místo toho se ocitl v patové situaci. Moriarty unesl Johna a použil ho jako jako další lidskou bombu jištěnou odstřelovači. Sherlock mu vyhrožoval, že odpálí bombu, kterou měl John na sobě, a která teď ležela u Moriartyho nohou. A nakonec to i udělal. John byl ochotný tohle risknout, a tak Sherlock nakonec stisknul spoušť a odpálil trhavinu.

Ví, že ho John zkoušel srazit do bazénu, pamatuje si náraz na hladinu i náraz výbuchu. Jenže skok do bazénu před výbuchem bomby neochrání, to je vědecky dokázané. John by to mohl vědět, vždyť byl u armády. Ale stejně to zkusil, aby Sherlocka zachránil.

Jenže po výbuchu takového množství trhaviny by se měl probudit maximálně tak v nemocnici na přístrojích. A nebo, což je mnohem pravděpodobnější, by se neměl probudit vůbec. Tak co se stalo? Jak se ocitl na tomhle místě?

„Zdravím tě, Sherlocku." ozve se najednou mužský hlas.

Sherlock sebou trhne a rychle otevře oči.

Neslyšel nikoho přijít, ale stejně metr a půl před ním stojí vysoký tmavovlasý muž s modrýma očima, oblečený do pomuchlaného kabátu, pod kterým jde vidět bílou košili a povolenou kravatu.

„Co jste zač?" zeptá se ho Sherlock ostře. Ať už je tenhle muž kdokoliv, Sherlock ho nedokáže zdedukovat.

„Mé jméno je Castiel." odpoví mu muž klidně a dál na Sherlocka bez mrknutí hledí.

„A jak jsem se ocitl tady?" ptá se Sherlock trochu nezdvořile, i když nesnáší sám sebe za to, že se ptát musí, že si vše nedokáže vydedukovat.

„Zemřel jsi." odpoví mu Castiel.

„Zemřel jsem a ocitl jsem se tady?" nakrčí Sherlock nevěřícně obočí. „Ne, že bych pochyboval o smrtelnosti toho výbuchu, ale tohle má být posmrtný život?" mávne rukou kolem sebe.

„Tohle je Ráj." vysvětlí mu Castiel s klidem. „Vedl jsi dobrý život, udělal jsi spoustu dobrých skutků, a proto ti po smrti náleží místo v Ráji."

Sherlock na chvíli nedokáže zabránit tomu, aby vypadal překvapeně, ale nakonec se vzpamatuje. A naštvaně zamračí.

„Jestli jsem já v Ráji, tak kde je John? Co se s ním stalo?" zeptá se skoro útočným tónem.

„John je tak, kde je vždycky." odpoví mu Castiel.

„A to je kde?" ptá se Sherlock dál.

Tentokrát Castiel nic neřekne, ale jeho pohled sjede ze Sherlockovi tváře a zaměří se na cosi za jeho zády.

Detektiv se na moment zarazí, ale pak se rychle otočí.

Jen dva kroky za ním sedí na zemi John Watson a udiveně se rozhlíží kolem sebe.

„John." vydechne Sherlock s úlevou. Během okamžiku klečí detektiv před svým blogerem, kterého tímto manévrem tak vylekal, že málem spadl zpátky do lehu.

„Jsi v pořádku?! Není ti nic?! Nejsi zraněný?!" vyptává se Sherlock, aniž by Johnovi dal šanci odpovědět a rukama mu přejíždí po těle; hledá potenciální zranění.

„Sherlocku, nic mi není. Jsem v pořádku." řekne John chlácholivě, ale nechá detektiva, ať si dělá, co chce, zatímco se on sám rozhlíží kolem sebe. Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy se mu Sherlock začne dobývat pod košili, aby si ověřil, že netají zlomená žebra nebo vnitřní krvácení, tak ho John zastaví.

„Sherlocku, dost!" křikne na detektiva a vytrhne mu cípy košile z rukou. „Jsem v pořádku." dodá chlácholivěji, když vidí jeho ublížený výraz.

Sherlock se opravdu tváří, jako by chtěl začít s jedním ze svých epických trucování.

„Kde to jsme? Nemáme být roztrhaní na kusy kvůli tomu výbuchu?" zeptá se John, aby detektivovi myšlenky odvedl jinam.

„Podle tam toho jsme v Ráji, protože jsme umřeli." ukáže Sherlock palcem za sebe.

John odtrhne pohled od Sherlocka a podívá se na Castiela, který stále stojí tam, kde mluvil s Holmesem.

„Zdravím tě, Johne." pozdraví ho muž.

„Zdravím." řekne John nejistě a postaví se.

Sherlock ho napodobí.

„Co je tohle za místo?" vyzvídá John.

„Tohle je Ráj." odpoví mu Castiel.

„Takže jsme umřeli." usoudí John a znovu se rozhlédne. „Hádám, že tady k vraždám nedochází, že ne?"

„Ne, toto je místo klidu a míru." odpoví mu Castiel, jako by Johnův dotaz byl naprosto běžný.

„Tak to z tohodle bude brzo kůlnička na dříví." povzdechne si John a koutkem oka se podívá na Sherlocka. „Co tady s tebou budu celou věčnost dělat, když nebudeš mít žádný případ?"


End file.
